History Repeats Itself
by xxxMusarockz
Summary: Musa dies and Riven is left to take care of their daughter all by himself. His dream is to make his daughter just like Musa. On her birthday he tells her about her mother. How will she react? My first oneshot.


**History Repeats Itself**

"Here you go, sir," said the doctor as he placed Riven's new born baby into his arms and stood back.

Riven began to tear up as he stared into his daughter's barely open eyes. They were the same as his, a beautiful violet colour; her skin tone was pale and her hair was the same navy blue colour as her mother's.

"She's beautiful..." Riven whispered in awe. He smiled and kissed her gently on her smooth forehead.

"I know this is a happy occasion for you, sir, but I'm afraid we have some bad news for you..." the doctor spoke hesitantly, trying to avoid Riven's gaze. He hated this part of his job.

Riven furrowed his eye-brows and looked up at the doctor in confusion.

"...I'm sorry to say...but Musa didn't make it..."

Riven's mouth fell open in shock and his eyes moistened. "W-w-what?" he stammered. He didn't fully believe what he'd just heard. He didn't want to.

"There were some complications while she was giving birth and we just couldn't save her. We did try our best but...she died..." the doctor said woefully and bowed his head in shame.

Riven's eyes froze on the doctor. Numbness was all he felt. How could such a good thing come with such a disaster?

"No...she can't leave me!" Riven cried in pain. He felt faint. He swallowed back his tears; he didn't want to cry in front of the doctor. He was supposed to be happy because he was blessed with a gorgeous daughter. He wouldn't let himself cry.

"I'm very sorry. We did everything we could...you can see her if you want?" The doctor's words were sincere, meaning that he had tried his best. Though, he would never understand the flurry of hurt Riven was going through.

Riven nodded and walked inside while carrying his daughter carefully. He glanced down at her and gave her a small reassuring smile, which meant he wouldn't abandon her like his mother did to him when his father passed away. He was going to take full responsibility for his child.

He placed his daughter down next to Musa and stared at her closed eyes with a blank expression. He didn't know what to feel. He'd just lost her; she was his world, his everything. No words managed to describe how much he loved her.

He stroked her cheek. She lay there cold, oblivious of the pain that Riven felt because of her.

"Musa...why did you leave me?" he asked in a whisper as his eyes started watering.

Then he broke down. He buried his face into Musa's hair and cried his eyes out in silence. Nothing would stop him showing his emotions today. His daughter just squirmed as he trembled against Musa's body.

Musa was never going to return to him. She was dead. Riven was going to have to accept that, but he just couldn't bare it. He didn't want to believe it. As much he wanted it all to be a nightmare, it was reality, the truth.

"Musa, look what you have. Our treasure, your daughter, how can you leave her?" Riven asked in a quiet tone as he wiped away his tears.

He stared down at Musa's dead body for a few minutes until he composed himself. She was gone. His words didn't have any effect on her. She hadn't come back to him. She wasn't going to, and that fact hurt as much as being stabbed.

"Musa, I love you..." he whispered. A new set of tears were threatening to fall. Riven straightened himself and swallowed them back. "I promise you, Musa, that I'll take good care of our daughter and never leave her." Riven said as strongly as he could and stroked Musa's cheek for the last time. He then picked up his daughter and hurriedly left the room before he had a chance to break down again. He had to learn to live with reality now.

He slowly walked towards the reception and took permission to leave with his new born baby. He stared at his daughter who was sleeping peacefully and he stroked her cheek, smiling.

He was a father now. Musa had given him the best gift a man could possibly ever have -his own child.

"Thank you, Musa." he said softly looking up at the sky as he continued walking away from the white hospital building.

He took his daughter straight to his apartment and placed her in her cot that he had bought the previous week.

"I'm going to raise you to be the most beautiful girl in the universe. And you know what else? Musa will be very proud of you." Riven told his daughter while she slept. "I won't ever let you miss your mother or ever let you feel that you need her. That's my promise to you, okay?" he said smiling but still in tears. He sat by her cot for the whole night, lost in his thoughts about his Musa.

The next day, he took down all the pictures of Musa so his daughter wouldn't know who her mother was. Riven also decorated his daughter's room with stuff to do with music which was Musa's. He wanted her to follow in her mother's footsteps. She was almost a mirror image of Musa.

Later that week, he took his daughter to buy some books with him. He bought some books about baby care for himself and some which he could read to her at night times. Riven took very good care of his daughter and regularly took her for checkups and started working from home until she started to go to school. He was literally the perfect father.

* * *

"Melodie!" Riven roared from the kitchen.

"What?" Melodie called back to her father. She was up in room, listening to some of her favourite music. Melodie was now nine years old and her birthday was coming up.

"Come and have dinner now!" Riven shouted angrily, getting tired of having to keep the food warm.

Riven sighed when Melodie didn't come to the dinner table. He couldn't get angry at her, he wasn't able to. She was the only one he had and he loved her too much. He decided to go to her bedroom to see if she was alright. He always had a strange concern for her ever since she'd started going to school, since he thought that other kids would inquire about her mother and make her feel uncomfortable.

He sat down next to her on her bed and stroked her cheek lightly. "What's wrong, Mel?" Riven asked softly.

"I'm not hungry that's all..." Melodie lied, turning away from her father.

"Do you think I'm stupid or something?" Riven asked playfully, trying to make her smile. "I'm your father and I know that something's wrong!"

"Well...my friends were talking about what school they wanted to go to today..." Melodie said hesitantly, playing with the zip on her brown hoodie.

"So?"

"They all decided on Cloud Tower...and I want to go with them..." Melodie finished.

Riven froze and stared at her in disbelief. "What? That school's for witches and I will not let you go there!" Riven said sternly.

"I knew you would say that! That's why I didn't want to tell you!" Melodie wailed, pouting angrily just like Musa would.

"You're too young to be thinking about which high school you're going to go to. But one thing's for sure, you are not going to Cloud Tower!" Riven concluded.

"Why not?" challenged Melodie, wanting an explanation for something from her father for once in her life.

"I'll tell you when you turn ten in a few days, okay?" Riven ruffled her hair and gave her a small smile.

"Get off!" she complained, swatting his hand away from her head.

"Come to dinner then!" Riven said, tickling her whilst she rolled around on her bed.

"Fine! Stop it...help!" she squeaked while she laughed.

Riven stopped tickling his daughter and went back to the kitchen with a smile. Melodie followed him shortly and they ate their dinner of chicken curry and rice.

* * *

It was finally Melodie's birthday. She was sat up in her chair and was finishing her piece of cake in a hurry. She hadn't had a massive party with her friends but had just spent the whole day getting showered with presents from her dad and spending the whole day with him too. She didn't mind because she loved her dad since he was everything to her.

"Where do you want to take me?" asked Melodie after she'd finished her cake.

"You'll see." Riven replied and ushered her to get out of their house. They then walked down the streets of Magix, side by side since Melodie didn't like the idea of holding her father's hand at the age of ten.

Riven had butterflies in his stomach. He was thinking about how he was going to explain everything to Melodie. Eventually, after a good few minutes of fast paced walking, they arrived at the huge field with loads of trees which all had large stones underneath them.

"Is this a...graveyard?" Melodie asked as she looked around.

"Yeah..." Riven nodded and walked into it.

"Why are we here, dad?" Melodie asked. She was very confused and had a thousand questions in her mind. "You also said you'd explain about the whole Cloud Tower thing?" she reminded Riven as she hurried behind him.

"Right. What I'm going to tell you today is very important..." Riven began as they headed further into the graveyard.

"I'm scared." Melodie whispered worriedly.

"Why? You don't need to be. Look! Here we are..." Riven stopped and laid the bouquet of flowers he was carrying next to the large stone.

Melodie stared at the grey gravestone and then read the writing which was engraved in it.

'_Musa,_

_A loving wife, a caring mother, a wonderful friend and a perfect daughter._

_Also a member of the Winx Club, one who was respected by all._

_We miss her dearly but she will always remain in our hearts forever._

_May she be blessed.'_

Melodie looked up at her father who was tearfully looking at the gravestone. Just the sight of Musa's name brought back so many good memories. Riven turned his head to face Melodie and kneeled in front of her.

Melodie furrowed her eyebrows and stared from the gravestone to her father.

"She...was your mother." Riven said proudly.

"What? She was my mom?" Melodie asked in surprise. All the confusion from her face disappeared and she smiled.

"Yeah. She died after she gave birth to you. I wanted to tell you when you were old enough to understand." Riven explained, hoping she wouldn't kill him. She didn't know how hard it was for him to talk about his deceased wife.

"My mother was a Winx member? She is so famous! Everyone at school talks about the Winx and their specialists..." Melodie said excitedly, not catching on to Riven's sadness. Though, Riven was quite happy that she wasn't upset since that was the last thing he wanted.

Riven raised an eyebrow. "I was your mother's specialist!" He announced, forgetting about Musa and focusing on Melodie's words.

"What? You're _the_ Riven? The arrogant jerk?" Melodie asked in disbelief.

Riven laughed and nodded. "That's me! Huh, can't believe people still say that about me!"

"They say other stuff too. I still can't believe it though! I'm a Winx's child! How cool is that?"

"Well, glad to see you're not upset or angry. You know, Musa was very beautiful. I have a picture of her I want to show you." Riven said, taking out the picture from his pocket. He held it up in front of Melodie and she smiled at it. It wasn't the first picture of Musa she'd seen, but was the first since she found out that it was her mother.

Melodie's eyes lit up. "I didn't realise she looked so much like me."

"You're a replica of her, my beautiful princess." Riven smirked and kissed Melodie on the head.

"Tell me more about mom?" Melodie asked as they walked out of the graveyard. This time, Melodie had no objections to clutching her father's hand.

Riven nodded and explained everything that Musa had achieved in her life, her dreams, her personality, he even told her about how he'd met her and all their ups and downs. Then he went on to tell her about the villains they'd defeated and about the rest of their group.

"So, Mel, you _will_ be going to Alfea and I don't care about where your friends are going. You are defiantly not going to Cloud Tower. You are a fairy after all."

"Am I? I'm really a fairy like her?" Melodie asked with curiosity shimmering in her violet eyes.

"Yeah. You have the same powers as Musa." Riven answered.

* * *

Melodie had gotten everything that she deserved. She had a very successful singing career and was on top of the charts. She was also a member of the second Winx Club with all her friends who were the daughters of the original Winx girls. And finally, she had found her perfect partner and was very happy with him and Riven couldn't have been prouder.

His little girl had grown up to be very beautiful, both inside and out, just like his Musa. She was also very powerful just like her mother, and Musa remained her inspiration throughout her life.

Riven stared at the stage where his daughter was singing and he smiled. "She's just like her mother..." he sighed happily with his hands tucked away in his pockets.

Melodie went on to have kids with her partner and she lived a very happy long life.

* * *

"I hope I made you happy, Musa." Riven said staring into a beautiful set of deep blue eyes.

"You did, you made me more than happy." Musa smiled at Riven.

"I raised her just like you would have and made her into what you dreamed." Riven said proudly, forcing back his tears.

"Thank you, Riven. You made me proud." Musa beamed, saying her words gently.

"I love you, Musa. Don't leave me!" Riven cried frantically as Musa started to fade away.

"I'm sorry Riven but I have to go. I'm sorry for ever leaving you." Musa whispered. "I love you, don't ever forget that."

"I'll see you soon Muse. Wait for me!" Riven called as Musa's spirit returned to the heavens.

"I will, Riven. But until then, take good care of Melodie just like you always have done..." Musa called as she disappeared into the clouds.

"I promise I will, Musa." Riven breathed, looking up at the sky.

* * *

**I cried while writing the ending :') **

**This was my first oneshot, so I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you thought?**

Until next time,

xxxMusarockz


End file.
